landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Notes 02.07.14
Here are the update notes for today's patch! Enjoy! • Burled wood planks now require only 60 burled wood logs to craft (down from 100). Some people may wonder why this gets top billing on today’s update notes… Other people completely understand. • We have completely overhauled the claim placement. The previous version and display were difficult to understand when an island became saturated with claims and finding an open spot that was available was almost impossible. We will continue to iterate on the new version but wanted to get it out to everyone to help them find open claims in the world. • In order to fix an issue with people generating infinite resources, we now will only allow people to build outside of their claims using dirt. No mud pies, please. • The Salvage button on the UI has changed! It now works as a Delete Item area. Simply drag and drop any item from your inventory to this part of the window and it will prompt you to delete the item. When Salvaging gets added back to the game, it will be part of crafting and will have to find a new home. You can no longer drag and drop items in the world to delete them. • Fixed an issue that could send you to random parts of an island when teleporting between islands or worlds. • If you activate a tool on the action bar, it will now appropriately highlight. • The Founder’s Pickaxe will now keep the particles with it rather than letting them trail behind sometimes • You can now type numbers (instead of having to use the up/down buttons) to set the desired number when splitting stacks of items or when crafting multiple items. • The compass on the map now rotates to show you the correct orientation of the world. • You can no longer delete a claim unless you have room in your inventory for all the items on it and the claim flag that will be returned to you. • Fixed an issue where placing voxels could accidentally force a character “outside” of the world. • Items dropped anywhere on the Hero window will now auto-equip in the appropriate slot. • Bringing up the map no longer unequips your harvesting tool. • There is now music on the loading screen and in character create/select. • Fixed an issue that would cause you to “glide” up slopes when you jumped when running up a steep hill. • Escape should now close UI windows as intended. • The displayed count of items in a stack will now update as you open/consume those items. • “Grid Mode” now affects healing, smoothing, painting and use of the line tool. • Autorun (Numlock) will now turn off if you attempt to move forward or backward. • Crafting categories should no longer collapse while crafting. • People can no longer harvest trees on a claim. Tree houses are once again safe! • The grappling hook will no longer glow at night. • Props should now work correctly with add/delete/pickup and undo/redo. • Claims will now automatically template themselves when you delete them. This can fail if you already have a large amount of voxels templated. Known issues: This template will include procedural props and if you have too many templates, it may exceed the amount allowed to be templated and fail. These will be fixed as soon as we can. • We’ve added some functionality to the Evac to Safety command from the Main Menu. If you get stuck on someone’s claim without any way to remove yourself (pesky pit traps), if you use this command it will move you to a nearby location that should be safe! Category:Update Notes Category:Alpha